Le parking des anges
by Melancoly Black
Summary: Apres Poudlart ,apres la guerre ... Hermione et Draco s'aiment alors que tout est perdus . Ils sont en danger mais veulent se voir une derniére fois et affronter leur destin ensemble ...


Musique: Fabrice Aboulker

Les rayons de la lune baignaient une silhouette gracieuse lors de la nuit la plus longue de l'année …

Une jeune femme , emmitouflée dans sa cape se déplaçait a pas lourds dans la neige d'hiver . Le soleil commençait a peine a poindre , cette fin de nuit s'annonçait belle .

Son pas était lent , prudent , il ne reflétait en rien l'impatience de sa propriétaire , elle allait retrouvée celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle laissa ses empreintes de pas s'imprimer, dans le sol blanc et froid du parking ; jusqu'a une voiture .

Nul suspense lorsque la portière s'ouvrit ; elle savait qui lui ouvrait .

Ce regard gris-bleu métallique , ce visage fin et délicat , ce sourire a la fois charmeur et ému , elle les connaissaient par cœur pour les avoir d'abord espérés , rêvés , conquis , puis adorés, savourés et enfin attendus presque avec désespoir .

Ce jeune homme , et bien , elle l'aimait , c'était aussi simple que cela .

Elle murmura , son souffle créant de la vapeur au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait , donnant une atmosphère encore plus surréaliste aux dernière minutes de la nuit :

-Draco , ça fait plaisir de te voir . Sa main caressa la joue du jeune homme .

_Une fille aime un garçonDans une voiture voléePrès d'une ville bidonSur une zone en danger_

Il s'écarta la laissant entrée dans la voiture . A l'intérieur , nul siége , juste un tapis de sol usés . C'est un endroit qu'ils connaissent bien .

Draco détailla la jeune femme avec tendresse , ses boucles brunes , toujours indomptables , ce sourire provoquant , ses formes rondes , pour lui parfaites …

-Hermione tu est si belle , je t'ai… dit il en lui enlevant sa cape de laine .

Hermione le fit taire en l'embrassant fougueusement , ils n'avaient plus le temps .

_Terrain vague amarréA la cité romaineComme un fou décoifféDéshabille une reine_

Hermione se laissa déshabiller , jusqu'à se retrouver en sous vêtements , elle gémissait sous les baisers papillons de son amants , qu'il déposait le long de son ventre .

Les mains de la jeune femme était dans les cheveux blonds presque blanc du jeune homme , elle adorait le voir ainsi , fou d'elle ._Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeLa folie les mélangeC'est la nuit qui les changeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amour, ont fait l'amour_

La lumière de fin de jour ,trouble ,froide , moiré , qui traversait les vitres sales de la voiture les éclairait dans leur étreintes .

Plus rien ne contaient , rien n'existait a part l'autre . Hermione déshabilla a son tour Draco , c'était a son tour de savourer les caresses .

Puis il n'y tient plus , et il l'embrassa tellement passionnément qu'Hermione sentit sa peau bouillir au contact de la peau de son homme . Ils se collaient l'un a l'autre . Seul deux fines barrières de tissus les séparaient encore .

Tout deux , firent sauter ces barrières , en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire .

Ils n'avaient jamais aimés les barrières ._Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeQuand leurs corps se mélangentDans la lumière étrangeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amourSur le parking des anges_

La fraîcheur de la nuit ne les atteignait plus , ils se suffisaient a se réchauffer .Hermione caressait le tatouage de Draco , elle adorait voir son nom sur le corps luisant de sueur de celui qu'elle aimait , elle avait l'impression qu'il lui appartiendrait toujours ainsi .

En méme temps que le plaisir montait par vagues successives , ils sentaient qu'ils perdaient pieds . Hermione voulut dire qu'elle l'aimait . Draco la fit taire d'un baiser et d'une longue caresse qui exprimait plus d'amour que n'importe quels mots .

_Lui il a sur sa peauTatoué le nom de l'autreElle lui dit qu'il est beauQu'elle en aimera pas d'autres_

Elle nicha sa tête dans le coup de l'ex serpentard et dit dans un souffle :

-Pour l'éternité Draco , toujours …Draco aimait l'amour avec Hermione , il avait l'impression qu'elle était a lui seul .

Il savait au plus profond de lui que les caresse qu'elle lui prodiguait , elle ne les donnait pas de la méme manière aux autres …

Poudlard était loin , Dumbledore , Sirius , Lupin ,Blaise , Tonks ,Hagrid ,Goyle , Ron , Fred , Pansy , Ginny , Rogue , Mac Gonagal , tous morts !

La guerre a fait rage , changeaient irrémédiablement les rares survivants .

Harry avait réussis a tuer le Lord Noir , mais depuis ne s'était jamais réveillé .

Les mangemorts avaient pris le pouvoir , l'Ordre décimé essayait malgré tout d'opposer une résistance . Mais c'était bien dérisoire .

Brisé par cette guerre , Hermione avait du faire une croix sur sa carrière de médicomage et vendait son corps pour survivre .

Sa vie la répugnait et seul Draco lui avait permis d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir …

_Elle c'est une trafiquanteD'amour c'est son métierMais ce soir c'est l'amanteD'un garçon recherché_

Draco avait changé également , sa mère , morte sous ses yeux , son père devenus nouveau chef des mangemorts n'y était pas pour rien .

Il était devenus froid , glacé , rien n'y personne ne pouvait réveillé en lui des sentiments _humains_ . Il tuait pour son maître : sans joie . En vérités avec répulsion mais il était trop brisé par la mort des rares personnes qu'il aimait . Il était devenus presque passif , mécanique.

Sauf avec Hermione , qui arrivait a le faire ressentir quelque chose .

Il pensait souvent avec ironie qu'il avait fallut qu'il meurt pour qu'elle arrive et le fasse revivre .

Ils étaient amoureux fous au moments ou tout était perdus .

_Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeLa folie les mélangeC'est la nuit qui les changeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amour, ont fait l'amour_

Leurs ébats se faisaient plus rapide ,plus passionnés , Draco accéléra encore le rythme .

Leurs corps couverts d'une pellicule de sueur était maintenant éclairés de la lueur du petit jour et non plus de la lune .

Il ne faisaient plus qu'un ._Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeQuand leurs corps se mélangentDans la lumière étrangeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amourSur le parking des anges_

Puis après un dernier coud de rein , la jouissance monta comme des milliers de petites explosions . Ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Hermione déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de Draco puis posa sa tête sur son torse . Draco avait le dos appuyé contre la vitre froide de la voiture . Il eut un sourire en sentant son Hermione tout contre lui .

Il passa sa mains dans les cheveux de sa belle .Puis son regard se porta sur la vitre crasseuse en face de lui .

Son éternel sourire de défi de Poudlard revenant sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps .Hermione leva les yeux et regarda par la vitre , Elle se colla encore plus a draco si s'était possible et mit sur ses lèvres un sourire résolu .

Se qui devaient arrivé arriva .Ils s'en doutaient …

_Les hommes sont arrivésAvec l'éclat du jour_

_Le temps s'est arrêtéSuspendu pour toujours_

Les homme furent près de la voiture et d'un sortilège en firent exploser la moitié . La voiture ressemblait a une carcasse fumante avec au fond ,comme sur un îlot , deux corps enlacés .

Les débris rougis volaient sur la neige blanche transformant cette dernière en bouillis a moitié fondue . Encore un peu et les pieds des deux amants partaient avec les débris de la voiture …

Ni Draco , ni Hermione n'avait tressaillit .

Les dés était jetés .

Les Hommes encagoulés rire grassement et lancèrent en criant presque de triomphe :

-Regardez moi ça , comme quoi on comprend pourquoi il est pas revenus ton fils ! Il avait mieux a faire .

-Et à cotés , tu la reconnais ! Regarde moi cette petite putin collé contre se traître !

Puis une voix froide cassante

-Taisez vous ! Un silence froid s'installa . Lucius termina d'une voix étrange :

-Quand a toi mon fils , si tu a quelque chose a dire c'est le moment …

Le temps s'sarreta . Lucius regarda son fils dans les yeux . A se moment là il comprit que son fils ne reviendrait jamais près de lui , que son fils unique s'était perdu.

Draco regarda son père dans les yeux . Tout était dis . Ils avaient tout deux échoués à leur manière , sauf que draco avait Hermione …

Le tout avait duré moins d'une seconde . Pour draco son père c'était du passé , son présent était a coté de lui .

Lucius quand a lui ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son fils .

-Draco ! si tu a quelque chose a dire c'est maintenant .

La voi d'ordinaire si calme de malefoy père semblait moins assuré que d'habitude.

Son ultime chance …

_Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeQuand leurs corps se mélangentDans la lumière étrangeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amourSur le parking des anges_

Draco ne lui répondit pas , il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione

-Je t'aime

Ce qui devais arrivé arriva …

Hermione l'embrassa en méme temps que la lumière verte les foudroyaient ..._Sur le parking des angesPlus rien ne les dérangeQuand leurs corps se mélangentDans la lumière étrangeSur le parking des angesDeux anges au petit jourOnt fait l'amourSur le parking des anges_

Marc Lavoine

**Le parking des anges**


End file.
